Elevarse al cielo y Al calzar un Sueño
by hotaru airhawk
Summary: Alfred Airhawk un niño lleno de sueños ,Uno de ellos es ser aviador ,que al cumplir los 10 años Pierde a su padre en u accidente, pero junto a su abuelo,el cual se a segura que crees ca feliz pero, Cuando el estaba listo para realizar su sueño, Un villano ataca a su pueblo y el y su abuelo huyen, Tiempo después conoce un amigo que lo ayudara con el terror de su pueblo.


Este es un fan ficción sin fines lucros… solo por diversión….de un fan para los fans….basada en el juego "real bout special dominated mind "esta es mi versión de lo que sería este juego y su personaje principal…ATENCION… todo lo que se dice en esta historia es pura ficción…...GRACIAS y comenten y digan cuál es su parte favorita espero les guste tanto como a mi….GRACIAS…

Elevarse al cielo y alcázar un sueño

Parte 1

"el comienzo de un sueño "

Nuestra historia comienza con el abuelo Alfred, que cuando era joven .el cual soñó con Ser aviador. Pero desafortunadamente, eso tiempos eran difíciles, porque eran tiempos de Guerra, desgraciadamente reclutaron a todos los muchachos menores de 17 años en la Cual él estaba incluido, después de una guerra larga regreso a casa. Donde una joven lo Esperaba con anhelo, años despues se casaron y formaron una familia y tuvieron un hijo Al cual llamaron "John ". Los tiempos eran difíciles pero no eran tan malos como los que Vivió su padre, el hijo creció y su padre le enseño el ofició de volar, excepto que se dedicó. A repartir paquetes y todo tipo de cosas grandes en su avioneta, su vida era más feliz, pero Un día John conoció lo que era el amor y un día decidió huirse y a no perder la Oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero cuando iba formar una familia su esposa de John tuvo Complicaciones, cuando ella estaba embarazada y desgraciadamente falleció pero su hijo Vivió y antes de fallecer decidieron llamarlo "Alfred ".

Tiempo después cuando Alfred estaba creciendo estaba tan feliz. Con su papa y su abuelo, Juntos siempre estaba bien, pero cuando Alfred tenía 10 años se empezó a interesar en la Aviación, y su padre le dijo algo que Alfred jamás olvido y era importante para él.

"Elevarte al cielo y alcanzar un sueño"

Parte 2

"las nubes lloran "

El padre de Alfred le estaba explicando lo que sería su legado, que serían 2 cosas la aviación y las artes marciales.

John: cuando tu legado sea la aviación y las artes marciales .Tienes que aprender que para Alcanzar un sueño tienes que visualizar. Tener bien definido lo que quieres alcanzar.

Alfred: ¡si te lo prometo no te decepcionaré!

Con entusiasmó y felicidad, Alfred se formó un objetivo de lo que su padre le había dicho… Anteriormente le había enseñado sus técnicas de combate y que solo no era pelear, si no por Muchas cosas le enseño tanto técnicas, como habilidades, y que solo el combate era para defender A los que aprecias.

Un día su padre dispuesto air a entregar un pedido a la ciudad, le obsequio unas gafas de aviador.

John: esta gafas serán las armas con las cuales con seguras tu "sueños"

Alfred: ¡Pero!.. ¡Son tuyas! ¿Porque me das tus gafas?... ¡Son tus favoritas!...

John: No importa son tuyas…

Alfred: gracias papa…

Luego después de que su padre le regalara sus gafas se despidió de Alfred y dijo…

John: ¡cuídate! …¡y no olvides lucha y alcanza tu objetivo hijo!...

Alfred: ¡si te lo prometo! …¡cuídate adiós! …

Su padre tomo su mochila y el cargamento y se dispuso a entregar los pedidos, en cedió la avioneta y se fue volando por el gran cielo azul…

Alfred después de que su padre se fuera él fue con su abuelo para ver que hacía, Él estaba en su Garaje donde estaba limpiando todo lo que había, Alfred iba entrando cuando de pronto , Encontró a su abuelo viendo un álbum de fotos , Y en eso momentos Alfred pregunto…

Alfred: ¿Qué haces abuelo?

Abuelo Alfred: nada, recordando…

Alfred: ¿recordando? ¿Qué recuerdas?

Abuelo Alfred: cuando estaba con mis compañeros del ejército, a tú padre, a tu abuela, tengo un álbum muy grande de fotos con recuerdos de todos...

Alfred: ¡woooo!...y también tienes fotos de mi madre…

Abuelo Alfred: si también tengo una de tus padres cuando se casaron y otra cuando fueron de día De campo, y una cuando te estaban esperando… En esos momentos el abuelo Alfred le mostro Todo aquellos recuerdos, que guardaba en su álbum muy especial .también le mostro fotos cuando Él era piloto, Cuando su padre era niño, Cuando él estaba con su abuela y su padre…

En eso momentos el abuelo Alfred, A veces lo llenaban de nostalgia y felicidad, pero él se sentía Bien en compartir sus recuerdos con su nieto. Sin saberlo el día se hizo corto y la noche los cubrió. Alfred y su abuelo después de cenar y contar historias se dispusieron a descansar Alfred se fue Adormir, pero el abuelo, no podía dormir por que prefirió espera a su hijo, él había ido a la ciudad Para entregar un pedido. La noche se hizo corta y fue de día. Alfred despertó contento con sus Gafas el abuelo estaba preparando el desayuno. Y el abuelo Alfred dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Buenos días!

Alfred: ¡Buenos días abuelo!

Abuelo Alfred: ¿oye esas son las gafas de tu papa?

Alfred: si mi papa me las dio ayer dijo que estas son las armas para "alcanzar mis sueños "

Abuelo Alfred: ¡mmmm! Si ya veo eso es bueno.

Después cuando Alfred termino de desayunar salieron a comprar unas cosas la tienda y Alfred le pregunto a su abuelo…

Alfred: ya es tarde… ¿papa no debió haber llegado ya?

Abuelo Alfred: si es extraño creo que preguntare en su trabajo si ya regreso.

Después de que el abuelo Alfred preguntara si su hijo avía llegado de la entrega. Le avían informado que tampoco sabían si avía llegado…

Cuando Alfred y su abuelo se dirigían a casa una persona los esperaba.

Alfred: ya viste abuelo ay alguien que está afuera de la casa.

Abuelo Alfred: si ¿quién será?

De pronto cuando ellos llegaron a casa no se esperaban lo que esa persona les diría el abuelo Alfred lo reconoció él era el jefe de su hijo.

Alfred se metió a su casa y el abuelo Alfred sé que do afuera con él, venia avisar que su hijo tuvo un accidente en la avioneta que iba rumbo a la ciudad ocurrió porque la avioneta no estaba en condiciones de volar, y no la avían revisado antes de despegar Alfred no podía escuchar, el observo por la ventana pero no se escuchaba nada. El abuelo Alfred después de recibir terrible noticia, entro a su casa pero no tenía el valor suficiente, para decirle a su nieto que su padre había fallecido. Después que su abuelo entro Alfred le pregunto. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Quién era esa persona ?… El abuelo Alfred tomo de los hombros y con la grima en los ojos. Le dijo a Alfred que su padre a vía tenido un accidente Alfred no lo creía, pero de pronto cerro los ojos y con las grimas abrazo a su abuelo. Ese día en el velorio Alfred miro al cielo, de repente se nublo y comenzó a llover, y recordando lo que su padre le decía de alcanzar sus sueños y no rendirse tomo sus gafas los elevo al cielo y dijo…

Alfred: ¡No te decepcionaré al cazare mis sueños y cuidare a los que más quiero!

Parte 3

"Tocando el cielo "

Han pasado 5 meses después de que el padre de Alfred volara al cielo y se uniera con las nubes a reunirse con su esposa y su madre. En ese tiempo Alfred y su abuelo, trataban de rehacer sus vidas, pero Alfred estaba triste pero el abuelo Alfred no le mostraba que el los taba, un día el abuelo Alfred observo a Alfred y le dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¿qué pasa? A tu padre no le hubiera gustado verte así.

Alfred bajo la cabeza y suspiro…

Abuelo Alfred: ¿mmmm?... Ya sé que te hará feliz es lo más cercano a que estés con tu papa.

Alfred frunció el ceño y dijo…

Alfred: ¡nada va hacer que este con mi papa!

En esos momentos el abuelo tomo de la mano Alfred y lo llevo al garaje…

Alfred no sabía lo que su abuelo le tenía planeado para él.

Y luego su abuelo le dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡espera aquí!...

Alfred espero afuera del garaje y pensaba…

Alfred: ¿que planea el abuelo? ¿Está un poco raro todo esto?

De pronto el abuelo Alfred Salió mochila muy grande y traía puesto su traje de paracaidismo.

Alfred: ¡Qué haces! …

Pregunto Alfred con impresión…

Abuelo Alfred: nada solo preparándome…

Alfred: ¿para qué?

Abuelo Alfred: ¡ya verás!

De repente se dirigió al garaje donde había una mata muy grande cubriendo algo igual de grande.

Abuelo Alfred: ¡listo!

Alfred estaba de caído y con cara de ingenuidad dijo…

Alfred: ¿Qué planeas? esta es otra de tus historias…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Vamos di que estás listo!

Alfred resignado y pensando que perdería y que ya no podrá ser más mala su tristeza dijo…

Alfred: sí ¿qué pasa? ….

Y suspiro profunda mente…

De repente el abuelo Alfred tomo la gran manta que cubría el objeto extraño, y cuando quito la manta Alfred de repente se sorprendo tanto por lo que había ahí que no lo podía creer…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡qué tal! …

Dijo el abuelo Alfred… Era su avioneta con la cual él solía volar y también la utilizaba para trabajar .su avioneta era un "Boeing stearman model 75 "la cual estaba reparando y cambiándole las piezas, Alfred se quedó sorprendido, al ver que ya estaba reparada la avioneta.

Alfred: ¡Pero como! ¿No estaba descompuesta?...

Dijo Alfred…

Alfred: ¿cómo la reparaste? ¿Tu solo lo hiciste?

En esos momentos el abuelo Alfred puso su mano en la avioneta y la miro con cariño…

Y le respondió a Alfred…

Abuelo Alfred: no lo hice solo tu padre me ayudo y juntos la reparamos porque…

Alfred: ¿Por qué?

Abuelo Alfred: ¿Por qué? … cuando estés listo para alcanzar tus sueños esta avioneta será tuya…

Alfred con entusiasmo y felicidad…toco la avioneta con sus manos y dijo...

Alfred: gracias papa es el mejor regalo de todos,… abuelo gracias prometo que este sueño lo hare por los dos… En esos momentos el abuelo de Alfred casi a punto de llorar dijo...

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Ven sube a la avioneta daremos un paseo!…

Alfred ¡En serio que bien!...

Después de que se prepararon y todo estaba listo el abuelo Alfred encendió la avioneta y después despego... Alfred se sentía uno con el cielo extendió sus brazos, y cerró los ojos y dijo…

Alfred: ¿con que así se siente volar?...

Corazón papa se sentía feliz cuando viajaba y el abuelo también…

Después el abuelo Alfred le dijo a Alfred…

Abuelo Alfred: aterrizaremos dentro de unos minutos en un lugar donde venía mucho con tú padre…

Después de un rato aterrizaron en un como campo donde había un lago muy grande y tenía flores y el aire era puro…

Cuando Aterrizaron decidieron acampara ahí… Alfred decidió ocupar el tiempo para entrenar. Y Aprender a conocer la avioneta de su abuelo que algún día seria de él.

Ese día era una delas primeras veces que junto con su abuelo eran felices después de haber sufrido tanto. Después de que su padre volara al cielo rara reunirse con los que tanto quería.

Jugaron, contaron historias y entrenaron… y muchas cosas más hiso el abuelo Alfred para que su nieto fuera el chico más feliz y creciera con los recuerdos más felices de su vida.

Parte 4 "fuerte como un halcón "

Han pasado 2 años desde que Alfred y su abuelo hicieron ese viaje que los hizo tan felices.

Y en el trascurso del tiempo el abuelo Alfred reparaba autos, tractores y una que otra avioneta.

Y Alfred se dedicó air a la escuela y aunque Alfred era bueno, en la mecánica y sabia muchas cosas.

De la naturaleza, le gustaba observa a las aves, pero él no era muy bueno en las matemáticas.

Pero como a todos se les dificultaba, el abuelo Alfred trataba explicarle pero no, sabía cómo explicarle.

Así que un día Alfred tenía que hacer un examen de matemáticas muy importante…

Y el abuelo le ocurrió combinar las matemáticas con la mecánica de aviación,…

Abuelo Alfred: las matemáticas no son tan difíciles… Observa imagina que las matemáticas. Son-

Una avioneta, en piezas que tienes que unir…

Alfred tomo atención y se la pasaron todo el día estudiando…

Al día siguiente cuando Alfred iba hacer su examen… Pensó en todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho. Pero él estaba muy nervioso y dijo…

Alfred: ¡yo puedo! Vamos Alfred tu puedes recuerda que es como un avión en partes.

De pronto el maestro entrego los exámenes y dijo…

Maestro: tienen una hora… Comiencen.

La hora se hiso eterna para Alfred, pero puso su mente en orden hice puso a resolver su examen.

Después que avía acabado su examen Alfred suspiro y dijo…

Alfred: ¡ojala lo haiga logrado!

Se cavaron las clases y se fue a casa…

Es ese momento cuando Alfred se dirigía a casa estaban parados en la esquina 4 niños,…que eran de su mismo salón…

Alfred paso tranquilamente junto de ellos de pronto uno con agresividad le dijo…

Niños: ¡Miren! …¡ahí va! …. El que siempre esta distraído y está siempre en la nubes….jajajaja

Alfred no los tomo en cuenta, y siguió caminado… pero de repente lo rodearon y uno lo empujo al piso.

Alfred: ¿Qué les pasa?

Y uno de ellos dijo…

Niños: ¡responde cuando te hablamos!...

Alfred se levantó y camino sin decir nada…pero cuando los 4 lo iban a golpear… paso un señor que conocía a Alfred. El señor le llamo la atención a los 4 niños que molestaba a Alfred .y le dijo Alfred…

Señor: ¿estás bien?...

Alfred: si… no es nada… ¡solo me caí!...

A Alfred no le gustaba meterse con nadie ni acusar, a nadie por porque él era muy noble y de buen corazón, como le enseño su padre. Pero a veces eso le traía consecuencias…

Al día siguiente, el maestro estrego los exámenes. Y el seque do sorprendido…

Y dijo…

Maestro: entregare los exámenes pero antes… entregare el mejor promedio de este examen.

Alfred se desanimó y suspirando dijo...

Alfred: ¡hay! qué mal a lo mejor reprobé…

Pero lo que no sabía todo es que… Alfred había sacado la nota más grade en su examen.

El maestro felicitó a Alfred y dijo…

Maestro: te felicitó sacaste "10 estoy orgulloso, te estuve observando y estoy seguro que no hesite trampa has mejorado... sigue así.

Alfred: ¡ha! No puedo creerlo ¡gracias! Maestro es que estudie mucho…

Cuando acabaron las clases, Alfred salió corriendo y muy feliz para contarle la noticia a su abuelo.

Pero de repente los mismos 4 niños de las otras ves lo sujetaron, y lo jalaron hacia un callejo y no de ellos dijo…

Niños: ¡Te crees muy listo a ver si puedes resolver esto!...

Y entre los 4 golpearon a Alfred…

Hasta dejarlo en el suelo sin moverse Alfred quedo lastimado…los niños se fueron y lo dejaron ahí.

Después de un rato Alfred llego a casa lastimado. Y casi no podía moverse. En cuanto el abuelo Alfred lo vio dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Quién te hiso esto?

Alfred no quería preocupar a su abuelo, y dijo...

Alfred: abuelo mira saque 10 soy el mejor y estaba tan emocionado que… me caí por una zanja.

El abuelo Alfred no le creyó mucho pero. Él estaba orgulloso de Alfred.

Esa noche después de cúralo estaban cenando cuando el abuelo Alfred le dijo a su nieto…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡espero esa zanja con la que te caíste ya no este mañana!...

Alfred: Pensó….Y dijo…

Alfred: mmm… ¡no ya no estará mañana! Abuelo.

Al día siguiente de camino a la escuela…

Alfred se encontró a los 4 niños otra vez,…

Niños: ¿qué vienes por más?

Dijo uno de ellos...

Alfred: ¡vine hablar!...

De repente cuando uno lo iba agolpear, Alfred se agacho y el niño se golpeó en la pared solo.

Cuando hiso eso los demás lo quisieron golpear al Alfred…

Pero Alfred fue rápido y los esquivó… y utilizo una que otra técnica.

Después lo 4 quedaron en el pisó…y uno dijo…

Niño: ¿de qué quieres hablar amigo ?...

Alfred de a reglar las cosas se fue a casa y cuando llego le dijo a su abuelo…

Alfred: ¡abuelo esa zanja ya no me molestara más! …

Parte 5 "extender tus alas "

Han trascurrido 5 primaveras de cielo azul con nubes tan blancas como la espuma.

En las cuales, Alfred y su abuelo han estado juntos. Pero para Alfred los recuerdos.

De sus padres lo hacen sentir, y pensar que jamás ellos se fueron a ese viaje.

Que los hiciera recorrer el cielo…

El abuelo Alfred en ese tiempo educo a Alfred como su padre hubiera querido.

Cultivando semillas de felicidad, y por qué no una que otra cosa que el abuelo.

Sabia de la vida…

También se encargó de que practicara todo aquello que su padre le había enseñado.

Como la aviación y las artes marciales, .en ese tiempo solo su padre la había enseñado.

Artes marciales mixtas…

Pero como dijo su abuelo "hay que combinar aquello que entiendas con lo que se te dificulta."

Y Alfred combino las artes con lo que más le gustaba… "la aviación "Alfred no quería tener una técnica que fuera común. Porque él pensaba que si él tenía algo común, todos sabrían como atacar... Así que intento algo no antes visto… una técnica que era similar a la de una avioneta.

Era. Rápida, él se sentía uno con el aire. Era como estar en casa.

Practico durante esos 5 años su nueva y mejorada técnica la cual él se sentía orgulloso. Pero no solo practicaba eso sino la mecánica… era las 2 cosa que más le gustaba. Con el tiempo Alfred.

No era como los otros chicos de su edad su abuelo decía que tenía espíritu, y ganas de alcanzar su sueños. Era como un "halcón "que apenas extenderá sus alas para volar.

En ese periodo Alfred tenía 17 años. Se convirtió en un joven. Fuerte y determinado, pero lleno de sueños y objetivos… con apariencia similar a la de un niño. Pero a pesar de que parecía un niño. Pensaba claro y con sus objetivos de finidos… Alfred pensaba con madurez, no muy común en un joven de su edad.

Un día Alfred había acabado de practicar cuando su abuelo dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Alfred! Ya no practiques tanto te cansaras mucho y no podrás moverte.

Alfred: ¡sí! Ya termine…

Con una vuelta y poderosa patada termino su entrenamiento.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, donde su abuelo estaba preparan do algo de almorzar…

Alfred se sentó a la mesa, y cuando el abuelo le sirvió de almorzar… el abuelo Alfred observo a Alfred… con ojos de felicidad… En eso Alfred dijo…

Alfred: ¿Qué pasa ?...tengo comida en la cara…

Abuelo Alfred: no solo que te miro y me recuerdas tanto a tu padre…

Alfred: ¿papa se parecía a mí cuando joven?

Abuelo Alfred: un poco excepto que él era un poco más alto, y tenía su cara más grande y no tenía. Los ojos tan grandes como los tuyos…

Alfred pensó y con una cara de imaginación trato de ver como su abuelo lo observaba. El mimo decía en sus pensamientos. Si en verdad era igual a su padre…

Alfred: no papa era más fuerte y para mí era mi héroe…a mí me falta mucho para ser como el…

El abuelo Alfred comenzó a reír junco con su nieto en ese rato. Terminaron de almorzar.

Y después el abuelo Alfred iba a salir por unos minutos, a comprar comida y unas piezas, Alfred se quedó en casa.

Y aprovecho ese tiempo para ordenar un poco la casa, para después recostarse un poco el la hierba .y mirar el cielo…le gustaba mirar el cielo porque lo motivaba, a alcanzar sus sueños.

En eso llego su abuelo…

Alfred: ¡Alfred! Ya llegue…

Alfred se levantó de la hierba, y fue corriendo a ayudar a su abuelo.

Alfred: que bueno que ya llegaste, que tal te fue… ¿por qué no quisiste que te acompañara? …

Abuelo Alfred: bueno porque no quería a ruinar la sorpresa…

Alfred: ¿sorpresa? ¡Qué sorpresa!...

Abuelo Alfred: ya verás… no lo arruines.

Alfred con entusiasmo pensó y pensó… que sería pero lo principal. El motivo de tanto pensarlo. Alfred se rindió y dijo…

Alfred: ¡ haaaa! Bueno que más da. No se me ocurre nada…

Suspiro y espero a que fuera el día…

Al día siguiente… Alfred aun dormía en su cama estaba cansado porque entreno mucho.

Un día antes, El abuelo entro a su recamara y con un gran regalo, que dejo en un buro donde se.

Encontraba una foto de sus padres. El abuelo lo despertó despacio. Para que fuera una sorpresa.

Abuelo Alfred: Alfred… despierta ya es de día…

Alfred abriendo lentamente sus ojos dijo…

Alfred: ¡haaaammm!… ¿Qué pasa abuelo ?... ¡haaaaa! ¿Qué es esto?...

Y el abuelo Alfred con felicidad dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: feliz cumpleaños hijo

Alfred: ¡woooo! ¿Pero pensé que era dentro de una semana?...

Abuelo Alfred: no es hoy sabes que eres un distraído ya no sabes en que día estas… jajajaja.

Alfred muy feliz y con una sonrisa abrazo a su abuelo y le dijo…

Alfred: gracias eres grandioso abuelo…

Abuelo Alfred: sabes por eso no quería que fueras con migo ayer… es que no quería que vieras tu regalo.

Alfred: haaaa… era por eso… jajajaja.

Alfred abrió su regalo, y era un traje de aviador era más resistente y soportaba vientos fuertes.

Alfred: ¡Gracias abuelo!... ¡Heee…mmm!

Abuelo Alfred: ¿qué pasa ?...

Alfred: nada… solo una pregunta. ¿No había otro color?

El traje era un pantalón amarillo con una playera azul cielo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¿¡no te gusta!? … es un color bonito.

Alfred sonrió, y dijo…

Alfred: si, si, está muy bonito ¡Gracias!

Parte 6 "listo para volar"

El abuelo Alfred, estaba emocionado porque era el cumpleaños de su nieto, porque tenía muchas sorpresas para él.

Abuelo Alfred: te prepare algo muy especial .por ser tu cumpleaños…

Alfred: ¡Algo especial! ¿Qué Es? Dime, me, abuelo que es…

El abuelo Alfred puso su mano en la cabeza de Alfred y son riendo dijo...

Abuelo Alfred: ya verás no seas impaciente…por que no después de desayunar entrenas…

Alfred termino su desayuno y se puso a entrenar un poco. El abuelo Alfred aprovecho. Ese

Tiempo para, preparar todo… después de un buen rato. El abuelo Alfred dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Alfred!... Ben.

Alfred fue corriendo con su abuelo…

Alfred: ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

Abuelo Alfred: oye ¿porque no te pones tu traje nuevo?...

Alfred; ¿mi traje nuevo ?... ¿para qué?...

Abuelo Alfred: es que quiero saber cómo se tevé… es todo

Alfred: haaaa, si claro en seguida.

Y Alfred se ha seo un poco y se puso su traje que su abuelo le había regalado esa mañana…

Cuando Alfred se miró al espejo…

Alfred: pensé que no me iría el color… supongo que no sebe mal. ¿Peroooo? …¿Mmmm? Como que le falta algo. ¿Mmmm?...

Alfred saco una caja que tenía en un armario, dentro tenia las gafas que su padre le había dado. Pero eso no era todo también tenía unos guates negros como de motociclista. También una Bufanda blanca que él solía ponerse… en eso Alfred bajo corriendo con su abuelo para en señale. Su traje nuevo.

El abuelo estaba en la cocina, limpiando y preparando todo…

En eso Alfred bajo y dijo…

Alfred: ¿Qué te parece? Abuelo…

El abuelo Alfred se sorprendió y dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡wooo! Veo que ya te pusiste tu traje… mmmm y veo que también le pusiste un poco de ingenio…

Alfred: si ¿no te gusta? …

Abuelo Alfred: si… y veo que traes la gafas de tu padre de tu padre.

Alfred: si no podían faltar…

Abuelo Alfred: pensé que jamás… sabes la última vez que los usaste tenías apenas 10 años…

Alfred cerró los ojos. Y recordó cuando su padre le avía regalado…

Alfred: si… aún recuerdo cuando papa me los dio.

El abuelo Alfred al verlo con su traje ya puesto le dijo a su nieto…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Bien creo que ahora si ya estás listo!…

Alfred: ¿listo? ¿Para qué?…

El abuelo le vendo lo ojos a su nieto y lo llevo afuera de la casa dirigiéndolo Asia su garaje…

Ya que estuvieron. En el garaje…

Alfred: ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio abuelo?...

De repente. El abuelo le quito la venda de los ojos a su nieto…

Alfred: ¿Qué hacemos aquí ?...

Abuelo Alfred: ¡Hijo hoy es el día!...

Alfred: ¿día ?... ¿cuál día?...

El abuelo Alfred tomo su mano. De su nieto y en ellas puso unas llaves…y el abuelo dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: hoy es el día… ¡conducirás la avioneta por los cielos!...

Alfred no podía creerlo y se sorprendió mucho y dijo…

Alfred: ¿pero?... ¡ no estoy listo abuelo! .

Abuelo Alfred: lo estás… has demostrado que poder hacerlo, si lo haces será el comienzo de que esté listo para volar y" alcanzar tus sueños"…

Alfred con emoción abrazo a su abuelo y dijo…

Alfred: ¡Que esperamos a tocar el cielo!

Alfred y su abuelo subieron a la avioneta, y Alfred la encendió… Alfred estaba un poco nervioso.

Pero pudo hacerlo, Alfred se sentía bien, aunque él ya había volado anteriormente con su abuelo.

Pero ese día él se sentía tan feliz, como si jamás él hubiera volado. Pero él tuvo el mejor día de su vida porque ese día era muy especial…

Recorrió el cielo, y también hizo una que otra pirueta, algo que su abuelo no podía soportar mucho. Porque el llano era tan joven para ese tipo de emociones.

Alfred aterrizo de nuevo en casa y su abuelo le dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡ufffff! Bien creo que fueron muchas emociones por un día

Alfred: ¡Fue lo más grandioso que he hecho no lo crees abuelo!...

El abuelo Alfred bajo de la avioneta y dijo…

Abuelo Alfred: ¡sí! Fue grandioso pero fue demasiadas emociones para mí…

Alfred entrecerró lo ojos y comenzó a reír… después de tantas emociones, Se metieron a su casa.

Y el abuelo saco un pastel que saco de la cocina, cantando feliz cumpleaños a su nieto.

Alfred se puso tan contento y dijo…

Alfred: ¡wooo! Qué bien tu planeaste el mejor día de todos… gracias…

Abrazo a su abuelo y le dio un gran gracias… el abuelo Alfred se sentía tan feliz de tener un nieto que lo quisiera tanto…

Esa noche Alfred miro al cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto que tenía estrellas muy brillantes.

Y una gran luna con unas nubes que casi podías tocar… esa noche Alfred pensó en lo que haría primero para volar y alcanzar su objetivo .pero como todo sabía que no iba ser fácil. Y como todo tenía que luchar, y sobresalir si quería ser el mejor.

Parte 7 "La oscuridad cubre el cielo"

Alfred y su abuelo habían planeado viajar para recorrer, no todo el mundo pero si a descubrir que ahí, más allá de las nubes… ellos iban a viajar durante un mes, Alfred estaba muy contento por qué iba a ser la primera vez, que el piloteaba la avioneta de su abuelo, ya estaba listo para irse a descubrir las nubes,…

Se fueron durante un mes Alfred conoció lugares que él jamás soñó, su abuelo aprovecho el viaje.

Para comprar piezas nuevas y más modernas para su avioneta, tal vez algunas no le quedaría pero él siempre se las ingeniaba. Para que su avioneta fuera mejor…

El viaje era tan emocionante que a Alfred se le hizo corto, pero algún día tenía que volver a casa.

En cuanto volvieron a casa no se esperaban lo que encontraron a su regreso… el pueblo de Alfred. Había sido tomado por una red de traficantes, Que buscaban un lugar escondido para realizar sus negocios sucios…

Alfred y su abuelo no podían creerlo, era como si la felicidad del pueblo fuera arrebatada, por una persona que no tenía corazón ni piedad por nadie y los demás…

Alfred: ¡No puede ser! Que esto esté pasando abuelo…

Abuelo Alfred: no te alteres… nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

Alfred estaba enojado y lo malo es que no podía hacer nada, su abuelo lo trato de tranquilizar. Pero Alfred no quería hacer nada por miedo, a que le hicieran algo a su abuelo…

Al día siguiente Alfred caminaba en la calle junto con su abuelo, y justo alado de ellos, pasó una camioneta, negra y de ella bajaron 2 tipos. Muy extraños la cual se dirigieron a los comercios y establecimientos de las personas, aterrorizaron a todos, y quitándoles, comida, dinero, mercancía. Etc… Alfred cerró los puños y con mucho coraje quería ayudar. Pero su abuelo se lo impidió.

Alfred: ¿qué puedo hacer?... ¡ esto no se puede quedar así!...

Abuelo Alfred: ¡No lo agás! …¡solo te expones!...

El abuelo lo tomo de su brazo a su nieto y se fueron… Alfred estaba muy enojado, y mientras estaba en su recamar pensó…

Alfred: tengo que ser más fuerte, tengo que proteger a mi pueblo…y sobre todo a mi abuelo…

Alfred se sentía atrapado y mal, porque no sabía quién era el responsable, dé esto… al día siguiente. Alfred salió temprano de su casa, para averiguar, quien era el responsable… Alfred preguntó pero muchos no le dijeron porque, estaban con miedo de que les pasara algo… Alfred se la pasó preguntando casi todo el día, hasta que encontró, al mismo señor, que cuando Alfred tenía 10 años lo salvo de los niños. Que lo molestaban, el señor miro a Alfred, y de inmediato lo reconoció, el cual le dio gusto en ver, a Alfred…

El señor le dijo todo lo que Alfred quería saber, le dijo que él era un tipo frio, Y era malo. Y aterrorizaba a todos. Decía que su apariencia era extraña y provocaba temor, parecía una marioneta, y nadie se enfrentaba a él porque decían que tenía una especie de poderes y una fuerza que no era normal en un ser humano, … Alfred se sorprendió y pregunto por el nombre de a aquel que aterrorizaba a todos…

Señor: se hace llamar… (Blanco) pero no te confundas su apariencia es inofensiva pero en realidad no lo es… es poderoso en todo sentido.

Alfred le dio las gracias y se fue a su casa… Alfred llego corriendo, a su casa y le conto todo a su abuelo. Su abuelo no lo creía…

Al día siguiente, blanco se presentó al pueblo… Alfred estaba comprando unas cosas. Cuando bajo de una camioneta negra y dijo…

Blanco: ¡Si quieren que esto funcione para todos! … harán lo que yo digo…

Con una voz que aterrorizaba a todos, escucharon con temor…

Blanco: ¡si alguien se quiere oponer, y no está de acuerdo puede decirlo!...

Alfred lo observo y cerrando los puños lo miro fijamente, con odio y coraje…

Blanco con cinismo y descaro, y una sonrisa. Dijo…

Blanco: eso creí no hay nadie en este pueblo, con la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarme…

Blanco subió de nuevo a la camioneta y se fue, Alfred pensaba como hallar la forma, de que ya no hubiera terror en el pueblo…así que se le ocurrió algo… fue con su abuelo y le dijo algo que sería arriesgado, pero través funcionaria, Alfred estaba pensando en entrenar para vencer a blanco… el abuelo Alfred. Creyó que era una locura. Pero que más podrían hacer…

Alfred y su abuelo. Decidieron viajar durante la noche, para no ser detectados. Y lo hizo así… viajaron lo más lejos para aterrizar en un lugar que fuera seguro. Lo malo es que no podían pedir ayuda, por qué blanco era una persona de mucho poder. Y él podía dominarlos a placer así que Alfred dedico a entrenar para ser el mejor… su abuelo lo apoyaba aun que era arriesgado…

Alfred: ¡estoy decidido voy a defender a todos los de mi pueblo no dejare que ese tipo de apodere de nosotros!...

Parte 8 "una nube de esperanza"

Alfred y su abuelo viajaron durante casi 3 meses en las cuales, Alfred aprovecho para entrenar, un día estaba volando. Encima de un océano grande y muy azul era tan claro como un espejo, y alado había una ciudad, la cual se llamaba. (Southtown) mejor conocida como "ciudad sur"…

Era un lugar bonito porque el mar estaba aún lado. Alfred y su abuelo estaban exhaustos. Por el viaje, así que decidieron acampar a las afueras de dicha ciudad… al día siguiente, Alfred y su abuelo decidieron explorar la ciudad. Visitaron el mar, fueron al centro de la ciudad y compraron víveres. Y refacciones y un poco de combustible, mi entra Alfred compraba las cosas, observo un periódico, donde había una noticia que decía. Que blanco era una des criminales más buscados y que él era el más peligroso…Alfred observo el artículo. Y lo hizo enfada un poco pero dijo...

Alfred: no… importa pronto te derrotaré.

Alfred iba caminado cuando de pronto observo que mucha gente estaba reunida en un solo lugar. Como si presenciara algo que pasara… Alfred se acercó y observo que eran dos sujetos. Que estaba teniendo un combate. Uno era muy grande y se veía muy agresivo su apariencia era robusta, tenía ropa de luchador era color azul oscuro, con el dujo de un rayo en el pecho .tenía una máscara del mismo color que su traje decía la gente que él era un luchador famoso se hacía Llamar "raiden"… El otro también murmuraban que él era famoso, Decían que el participo en Muchos torneos… su apariencia era diferente al otro sujeto él era…alto, cabello rubio y largó. Piel Clara, y de ojos de color azul, el vestía con unos jeas azul cielo y un chaleco rojo con una estrella Blanca en la espalda, y unos tenis tipo conversé rojos y una gorra roja de beisbolista que decía (fatal fury)…

Alfred se acercó para ver mejor, cuando vio más de cerca… el que llamaban" raiden "aventó Puños sin césar. Y el otro luchador esquivaba, pero... sabía lo que hacía. Alfred inmediatamente Cedió cuenta el que él no era un peleador cualquiera,… de repente el peleador le la gorra roja. Golpeó a raiden con un puñetazo muy fuerte que pego exactamente alado se su cabeza… raiden Al recibirlo, se quedó inmóvil…el peleador de la gorra roja, sonrió como símbolo de "fue divertido Pero te falta mucho"… después de lo que sucedió. Tomo su gorra y el, la arrojo diciendo "ok" como símbolo de victoria…Alfred lo observo y dijo...

Alfred: ¿Cómo es posible que ese tipo tenga tantos poderes?...no es posible…

El peleador de la gorra roja tomo su saco y se fue… pero Alfred decidió seguirlo porque quería, saber de dónde venía, y como le hizo para tener esos poderes era extraño para el…

Alfred lo siguió por un buen rato, pero de repente él se desvió hacia el parque donde estaba Desolado a pesar de ser temprano no había nadie…de repente el sede tuvo, repentinamente. Y dijo En voz alta…

Terry: ¿QUIEN ERES TU? ¿POQUE ME SIGUES?...

Alfred se sorprendió y dijo en su mente…

Alfred: ¿pero?... ¿cómo?... ¿cómo sabe que lo seguí?...¡ fui cuidadoso!...

De repente Alfred salió despacio y con cuidadosa mente se dirigió a él y le pregunto…

Alfred: sabe no es común ver sujetos con golpes tan fuertes cómo los tuyos… ¿Quién eres tú?...

Terry: ¡Soy Terry bogard!... ¿Para qué quieres saber?...

Alfred: me preguntaba si eres tan fuerte como se ve…

Terry o ("el peleador de la gorra roja")…se sorprendió, de que un chico de apariencia de niño, le hablara con tanta seriedad y como si fuera un reto…

Terry: ¿quieres comprobarlo?... ¡Te advierto Que no seré amable! ...

Alfred lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa dijo…

Alfred: de acuerdo pero no te será tan fácil…

Terry: ¡si yo gano me dirás quién eres!…

Alfred se sentía feliz porque era la primera vez, que se enfrentaba a alguien diferente, a comparación, de los que había peleado anterior mente…

Alfred corrió hacia él y trato de ver que estaba hecho,… pero Terry puso defensa con los brazos Que era difícil de quitar,… pero cuando Terry bajo los brazos…Alfred había, desaparecido, pero Terry miro hacia riba y se sorprendió lo alto, que brincaba, él lo esquivo, y entre golpes por parte De los dos… estaban tan sor prendidos, delos golpes de ambos…la pelea era larga y agotadora. Ambos con cansancio era difícil saber quién ganaría…

Pero Alfred quería acabar con el combate. A pesar de que era una de las cosas más difíciles de Subida era todo un reto… de pronto Alfred quiso hacer uno de sus movimientos más poderosos. Quería hacer su ráfaga de viento…que era como imitando una hélice de una avión era fuerte…hasta que paso algo inesperado…

Terry salto junto con él, y utilizo, un puño con un ataque similar al que hizo esa misma tarde. Pero Ese era como un gancho hacia abajo… Alfred no pudo creerlo y Terry lo golpeo, y cayó al suelo Por el impacto del poder…el poder se hacía llamar (power dunk)…

Después de eso Alfred tirado en el suelo toco su cara, y se dio cuenta, que nenia un poco de sangre, no era grave pero lo malo es que Terry lo había vencido…después Terry se acercó y le estiro la mano para poder ayudarlo a levantarse… Alfred lo miro y sonrió y lo tomo de la mano y le dijo…

Alfred: mi nombre es Alfred airhawk…

Terry:" ¿Airhawk" ?...Me suena a paracaidista…

Alfred y Terry comenzaron a reír… después caminaron mientras se presentaban. Terry quería Saber más de Alfred, después del combate que tuvieron, Alfred le conto porque estaba con su Abuelo en la ciudad, y muchas cosa más Alfred también quería saber de Terry, así que no dudo en Preguntarle de donde, había aprendido lo que sabía…Terry le conto que su padre sabia artes Marciales…

Él le había enseñado. A él y a su hermano Andy…pero había un sujeto que era malo él era alumno De la misma escuela, donde predicaban juntos…el mato a su padre porque creía que el sabia una Técnica secreta que solo se le enseñaba a los mejores alumnos. Entonces cuando Terry creció, Tomo venganza, junto con su hermano y así derrotaron a el sujeto llamado .Gesse Howard…

Alfred le conto que a él le pasaba algo casi similar y Terry se sorprendió, porque Alfred le conto Del terror, que causaba blanco en su pueblo,…

Terry; Sebe que ese tipo, no tiene límites no sé cómo le hesite para escapar…tienes surte,

Alfred se acordó de todo el daño que causo blanco y con coraje dijo…

Alfred; A un no sé qué hare… ¡Yo solo no podre!... ¡Aun que quiera no sé qué hacer!...

Terry agacho la cabeza, y dijo…

Terry: No creo que ese tipo sea tan fuerte…

Alfred frunció el ceño. Y dijo…

Alfred: ¡Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz!...

Terry tomo del hombro a Alfred y confiado dijo…

Terry: te ayudare… Veo que estas en problemas. Y además tengo curiosidad de que tan fuerte es…

Alfred se asombró de Terry por el exceso de confianza. Que tenía, en toses Alfred dijo.

Alfred: ¡De acuerdo!... pero… Si haremos esto ¿no crees que necesitaremos ayuda...?...

Terry: ¡no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo!...

Desde ese día Alfred se sentía que había encontrado un gran amigó…

Parte 9 "compañeros de vuelo"

Alfred se sentía, más tranquilo porque, tenía un poco de ayuda… Alfred llevo a Terry a conocer a Su abuelo… su abuelo se sentía contento no solo porque. Terry los iba ayudar sino porque Alfred hizo un nuevo amigo. Pero demediado el abuelo Alfred cedió cuenta que no era cualquier amigo. Terry le conto como iba hacer la situación…a su abuelo de Alfred… Terry y Alfred tenían un plan. Estaban pensando, cómo iban a mover sus piezas para ganar el juego… pero Terry contacto unas Piezas restantes…

Al día siguiente… después de desayunar con Alfred y su abuelo… Terry hizo unas llamadas… Alfred tenía curiosidad de quien iba a llamar Terry.

Alfred: oye si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿a quién vas a llamar?...

Terry: te dije que necesitamos ayuda asique… llamo aúnas piezas restantes…

Alfred se sentó en una silla y espero…

Terry contacto primero a su hermano Andy. Que estaba en Japón...

Él estaba entrenando cuando el recibió la llamada…

Andy: bueno…

Terry: Andy hermanito ¿Cómo estás?...

Andy: ¡Terry que bueno escucharte!...¿qué has estado haciendo?...

Terry: nada… pero necesito que vengas a ciudad sur…

Andy: ¿qué pasa?... ¿algo malo?...

Terry: algo así… Necesito tu ayuda…te diré los detalles en cuanto llegues. Te espero, contactare a Joe…

Andy: ¡Tan gravé es! … Bueno iré demediado…te veré mañana.

Andy colgó, y Terry contacto a su amigo joe…

Joe higashi… era un peleador de fama mundial. De boxeo tailandés. Él era el mejor amigo de Terry y Andy, él estaba descansando en su hotel cuando recibió la llamada…

Joe: bueno…

Terry: ¡Hola! Soy Terry…

Joe: ¡lobo eres tú!... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿cuánto tiempo?..¿Qué has estado haciendo heeee?...

Terry: nada amigo… sabes te llamo por que necesitó un favor.

Joe: ¿un favor?... ¿en qué metiste ahora Terry?...

Terry: en nada que no pueda resolver sabes… necesito que vengas a ciudad sur… te diré todo en cuanto llegues… ya le avise a Andy.

Joe: ¡Tan malo es!... bueno tomare el primer vuelo y estaré ahí mañana amigo…

Terry: Si gracias… ¡te espero!

Terry termino de contactar a sus amigos. Y Alfred dijo…

Alfred: ¿Qué paso?...

Terry: los refuerzos, vendrán mañana…

Alfred: ¿mañana?... bueno. Será mañana…

Al día siguiente… Terry y Alfred. Fueron al aeropuerto, a recibir a los amigos de Terry…de pronto, apareció, su hermano de Terry.

Andy era un muchacho de estatura mediana, de cabello rubio y largo, con ojos azules, con Apariencia seria pero no lo era tanto, como se veía, vestía unos pantalones de vestir blancos y una Camisa azul cielo… y lo raro es que no venía solo….Andy también practicaba artes marciales , su Técnica era una llamada (kopoken)

Venía con una chica, muy bonita, de cabello café y largo, con ojos cafés y piel clara…ella tenía Tomado del brazo a Andy…

Terry: ¡HERMANO!... ¡POR AQUÍ!...

Andy: hola hermano… ¿cómo estás?...

Terry: Veo que vienes con"may"…

Andy: en cuanto supo que iba venir… ella quiso venir con migo y… ¡heee!...¡haaa! !.. No tuve Otra elección…

Alfred comenzó a reír en cuanto vio la escena, tan graciosa que veía…en eso llego joe corriendo…

Joe era un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro con cuerpo atlético ojos cafés oscuro, y siempre estaba Feliz…joe era un peleador de fama mundial… amigo de Terry… su técnica era el boxeo Tailandés…

Terry; ¡JOE!... ¡POR AQUÍ!...

Joe:..¡Llegue!... hola Andy…haaaaa…...veo que trajiste a may.

Mai: no podía irme sin Andy…

Andy suspiro…como diciendo "que hecho para merecer esto… Bueno que me queda"…

Joe miro a Alfred. Y pregunto…

Joe: ¿quién es él?...

Terry le presento a Alfred sus amigos y su hermano…los 3 se extrañaron de que Terry estuviera Con el…por qué Alfred aprecia un niño alado de él…

En cuanto llegaron con el abuelo de Alfred. Terry les conto toda la situación… joe y Andy no Creían que Alfred fuera tan fuerte. Pero Terry descontó que él ya había tenido un combate con él. Todos se sorprendieron de Alfred…

May: ¿saben…nuca había conocido a alguien así?…

Andy: Si es cierto… ¿no crees que es muy joven para esto?…

Así que empezaron aplanear, todo para el encuentro. Con blanco…Alfred y su abuelo se sentían. A Gusto porque entre risas y conversaciones era a gusto la compañía…

Parte 10 "hora de enfrentar los relámpagos… ¡no es impedimento para volar!"…

Alfred y ahora sus nuevos amigos se preparaban para la batalla… pero ellos no eran los únicos. Querían enfrentar a blanco…peleadores de todo el mundo, también querían saber qué tan fuerte era blanco,… él estaba en" ciudad sur" y a pesar de ser una ciudad grande, la justicias no podía hacer nada. Blanco sobornó a muchos. Y Otros no quisieron enfrentarlo. Él era un tipo con mucho poder…

Al día siguiente Terry acompaño a Alfred a la ciudad para comprar unas cosa que le faltaban y como, Alfred no conocía mucho la ciudad Terry lo acompaño… Ya cuando ellos iban saliendo de una tienda, Terry observó a un sujeto muy extraño, que iba en una camioneta que, sede tuvo casi enfrente de ellos. Y de ella bajo blanco…

Terry no sabía quién era, pero Alfred de mediatamente, se acercó a Terry y dijo...

Alfred: ¡espera un segundo!... ¡es el!...

Terry: ¿quién?... ¿de qué hablas?..

Alfred: ¡si es el!..¡Es…blanco!...

Terry:¿Qué?...no puede ser…

Alfred: ¿Qué hace aquí?...

Terry: ¿no tengo idea?...pero ay que avísale a los demás…

De pronto otro sujeto salió de la camioneta junto con blanco, aparecer Terry lo conocía…

Terry: ¿Qué está haciendo Billy con blanco?...

Alfred: ¿Quién es Billy?...

Terry: él era el ayudante de Gesse, el sujeto que asesinó a mi padre. Pero… ¿no entiendo que está haciendo con blanco?...será… ¿Qué trabaja para él?...

Terry sabía que Billy nunca trabaría para blanco, él sabía que era leal a Gesse… por eso a Terry se Le hizo muy extraño. Y por eso comenzó a sospechar…

Terry: vamos… no hay tiempo que perder avisemos a los demás.

Alfred: Sí. Vamos…

Así que Alfred y Terry fueron a vísales a los demás de lo que paso cuando fueron a la ciudad. Todos se sorprendieron lo peor es que a lo mejor se complicarían la cosas. Porque ellos no eran los Únicos que querían enfrentar a blanco. Porque muchos peleadores de todo el mundo quería Enfrentarlo…

Algunos se arrepentían de enfrentarse a él, pero otros aunque su valor era grande su fuerza no era tanto… pero eso no fue impedimento para que Alfred retrocediera.

Al día siguiente… Alfred y sus amigos ya estaban listos para ajustar cuentas…así que se dirigieron a una torre abandonada. Que estaba casi en casi alas fueras de la ciudad.

Era un lugar escondido pero a pesar de ser un lugar escondido algunos sabían que allí estaba blanco. Pero nadie se atrevía air…

Algunos paleadores, se dirigieron con valor y fuerza, a enfrentar a blanco, pero él era muy fuerte tenia poderes inimaginables…

En cuanto Alfred llego con sus amigos, a ese lugar tan extraño, por fuera lucia normal pero en cuanto entraron era un lugar… muy extraño porque había marionetas por todos lados. De todos Tamaños grades y chicas, con ojos brillantes y perturbantes. Era como si todas los observaran…

En eso de pronto salo blanco. De la oscuridad, con Billy,…y dijo…

Blanco: ¡Bienvenidos!... siéntanse como en casa…

Blanco comenzó a reír y miro los 4.a Terry, Andy, joe, y por supuesto a Alfred…y en eso dijo joe…

Joe: ¿De qué terrees PAYASO?...

Blanco: no, no…señor joe higashi…yo que usted no hablaría si… jajajaja…ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz…

Andy: ¡No tenemos miedo payaso ridículo!...

Blanco: Puse deberían tenerlo…jajajajaja…

De repente el lugar empezó a oscurecer, por el poder de su bastón, el lugar se sentía muy tensó todo esto ocurrió por un grito desgarrador que dio blanco y entonces, todos sintieron un poder inmenso…

Todos se sorprendieron por el poder, que eran más sorprendente de lo que imaginaban, Terry sintió que su poder era igual o más grande que el de Gesses .**en** cuarto Alfred sintió una angustia que jamás en subida había sentido…

Pero en eso… Alfred se calmó y sonrió, y dijo…

Alfred: no retrocederé… no creas que te tenemos miedo…es más tu deberías tenernos miedo…

Terry observo a Alfred y se impresionó por el valor y determinación que tenía…

Blanco: ¿miedo yo? …¿de quién? … ¿De ti?...jajajajaja….pero si eres un mocoso con aires de adulto… pero bueno… ya que tantos deseos tienes de pelearas primero pelear con el…

En eso una luz se prendió de repente y apareció Billy,…camino lenta mente hacia ellos pero en su mirada tenía algo muy extraño…

Terry: ¿Billy?... ¿qué haces con ese tipo?...¡VAMOS REPONDE!

Blanco: temo que él no podrá responderte…Digamos que él tiene su mente en otro lado…jajajaja

Andy: ¿será?… acaso que ese tipo le hizo algo…

Joe: ¿no lo sé?.. Pero si es así… entonces si es más poderoso de lo que es…

En eso Billy, se puso enfrente de ellos para pelear. Y blanco dijo…

Blanco: bien niño porque no me dé muestras que tan fuerte eres… o acaso tienes miedo…jajajaja

Alfred estaba enojado pero en eso joe le dijo a Alfred…

Joe: ¡Espera Alfred yo me encargo de Billy! Tú preocúpate por de rotar a blanco,

Alfred: ¿pero joe?...ese tipo es muy fuerte…

Joe: ¡haaaa! No lo es tanto, anterior mente ya había peleado con él, no te preocupes…

En eso Billy, comenzó, a apalear con joe…

Joe comenzó a golpear a Billy pero parecía no sentir dolor alguno era como si él fuera inmune a sus golpes y eso a joe lo desconcertó mucho, en eso joe le dio un puñetazo a Billy. Pero parecía no dolerle, y Billy ataco a joe con su bastón… joe puso defensa. Y de repente joe le lanzo un tornado que salía de su brazo,…era una de sus técnicas más poderosas…Billy por el impacto cayó al piso. Pero eso no parecía surtir efecto…joe planeaba como vence a Billy… es eso blanco dijo…

Blanco: jajajaja… tus ataques son Inútiles, Billy ahora es más fuerte que antes… ríndete joe, no podrás con el…

Joe: ¡Es muy fuerte!… ¿Cómo vencerlo?...!Haaa ya se¡

En eso Billy lo ataco con un ataque muy fuerte. Era girar su bastón hasta que salieran llamas…

Pero joe, se dio cuenta antes y saco otro tornado mucho más fuerte. Que hizo que Billy volara y callera al suelo quedando inconsciente…

En so blanco se sorprendió y dijo…

Blanco: ¿Qué no puede ser?... él era más fuerte que el… ¿pero cómo?...huuuujajajajaja…

Joe: ¡OYE DE QUE TE RIES!...crees que fue gracioso que perdieras… bueno entonces tienes un gran sentido del humor…

Blanco: ustedes creen que ya ganaron… pero si aún no en pesamos a jugar… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en jugar con migo?...vamos.

En eso quería saber que tan fuerte era…

Andy: ¡YO SERE TU OPONENTE!...

Terry: ¿pero Andy?... tu solo no podrá recuerda que el noes como los demás…

Andy: No te preocupes Terry, solo quiero saber que tan fuerte es…

Terry: Ten cuidado…

En eso Andy se enfrentó a blanco, el parecía no ser tan fuerte pero Andy no se confiaría en atacar. Cuándo Andy iba alanzar el primer golpe, blanco saco una especie de humo de color café de su Bastón que usaba, en eso a Andy le impedía ver donde estaba, de repente blanco uso un ataque Que era como un grito la cual tenía tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia la pared…Andy le costaba Trabajo vencer a ese enemigo, se dio cuenta que él no era como los que se había enfrentado antes. Cuándo Andy lo tenía acorralado, blanco paso por debajo de él y se puso atrás de Andy y le dio un Golpe tan fuerte que lo inmovilizó en el suelo…

Blanco: eso es todo lo que tienen…jajajajaja, bien ¿Quién será el siguiente?... esto es muy divertido…jajajajaja…

Terry: Andy… ¿está bien?...

Andy: Si…no te vayas a confiar él es muy fuerte…

Terry: Si no te preocupes…

En eso Alfred se acercó a Andy y le dijo…

Alfred: ¡Andy! .está bien…te dije que él era muy fuerte. ¿Note lastimo? ¿Verdad?

Andy: no te preocupes. Pero… ten cuidado.

En eso blanco los miro y comenzó a reír…

Terry: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?...

Blanco: jajajajajaja….haaaaaa…veo que quieren acabar con sus vidas aquí

Alfred: ¡Yo mismo te borrare esa sonrisa!...

Blanco: Bueno porque no vienes a hacerlo… (Niño).

Alfred quería pelear con el así que Terry decidió unírsele pero Alfred quería hacerlo solo.

Alfred: Terry quisiera hacer esto solo si no te importa…

Terry: ¡Tú no podrás!…

Alfred: no te preocupes bastante me has ayudado, estando aquí por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Y eso lo agradezco tú si eres un gran amigo.

Terry: gracias…de acuerdo pero si necesitas ayuda interferiré aunque no me lo pidas…de acuerdo

Alfred: ¡De acuerdo!…

Alfred se preparó para lo que tanto entreno…

Blanco: ¡TU TE EFRENTARAS AMI!...jajajajaja… no bromes. Saben que no pueden con migo.

Alfred: ¡VAMOS NO TETENGO MIEDO!

Blanco: Bueno si eso quieres entonces así será…

Blanco ataco a Alfred con su bastón igual como le había hecho a Andy, pero ese basto no era cual quiera bastón tenía muchas armas, y so ponía en desventaja a Alfred, pero no importo porque Alfred ya estaba ideando un plan…

Alfred esquivaba a blanco, pero blanco no dejaba de atacar, blanco lo acorralaba mucho y eso para Alfred era un gran problema, cuando ya lo tenía atrapado en la pared blanco no perdía la oportunidad para usar sus trucos sucios, pero Alfred a pesar de eso estaba decidió en acabar con él. En eso blanco se dio cuenta que Alfred era fuerte, y eso a blanco no le agradaba, detestaba que alguien fuera más fuerte que él.

Así que Alfred decidió utilizar todo lo que sabía, pero blanco siempre sabia como librarse de los ataque de Alfred, eso no era bueno así que Alfred decidió usar su técnica más fuerte. Solo tenía que esperar el momento justo…

Blanco pensó que ya tenía la victoria. Pero cuando él iba atacar a Alfred se descuidó y Alfred ataco.

Era una ráfaga de viento, que terminaba con una vuelta hacia tras. Combinada con una poderosa patada. Era la técnica más poderosa de Alfred…

Blanco no podía evitarla cayó al suelo y dijo…

Blanco: ¡No puede ser que ese niño me haiga derrotado!...pero aún tengo algo.

Blanco tomo su bastón y cuando Alfred estaba de espalda, quería aventar le una especie de lanza explosiva. Que tenía en la punta de su bastón,

Blanco: ¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARA QUE NADIEN PUEDE CON MIGO!...

Y blanco lo hizo…

Alfred no podía evitar ese disparo, así que de lanada Terry salto donde estaba Alfred y rápido uso uno de sus poderes más fuertes se llamaba (POWER GEYSER).lo uso para defender a Alfred. En eso el poder era tan fuerte que la lanza se regresó. El impacto fue tan fuerte que lo aventó a la pared, y en eso cayó al suelo. Blanco agonizando los miro y en eso quería reí pero del dolor que era mucho, empezó aquedar inconsciente hasta morir. En eso Alfred dijo…

Alfred: ¿estará muerto?...

Terry: a lo mejor… bueno murió con una sonrisa…

Alfred: me salvaste…

Terry: si me debes una…

Alfred ¡Una! Te debo como diez…

Terry: vamos tenemos que salir de aquí…

Alfred: Si vamos…

En eso Alfred y sus amigos salieron de ese lugar tan extraño. Esa misma noche la policía informo Que blanco lo habían encontrado muerto… para ellos fue fantástico porque había acabado su Reinado de terror, y capturaron a todos lo que lo acompañaban, Billy estaba en el hospital sin Saber lo que había pasado. La policía lo excluyó y quitaron los cargos contra el por qué ellos Sabían que él era una delas victimas de blanco…

En cuanto los demás fueron a contarle a al abuelo Alfred, todo lo que había pasado él no podía Creerlo pero era cierto.

Alfred: Por fin… he cumplido mi promesa… Ahora a volver a casa…

Parte 11

"si recuerdas el cielo azul estará ahí"

Después que blanco oscureciera todo con su maldad, todo volvió a la normalidad, así que Alfred y su abuelo decidieron volver a casa. Pero antes Terry le tenía una sorpresa a Alfred…

Terry: hola Alfred… sabes escuche que te vas hoy.

Alfred: no sin antes agradécete amigo…

Terry: haaaa... No es nada ¿y qué harás?...

Alfred: iré a casa con mi abuelo, y después a planear mí sueño de ser el mejor.

Terry: oye… antes de que te vayas quisiera que me acompañaras aun lugar genial…

Alfred: ¿adonde?...

Terry: ya verás es una sorpresa…

Alfred: ¡haaaaa! Con lo que mentaran las sorpresas…sabes hete ni do muchas sorpresas todo este tiempo…

En toses Terry llevo a Alfred al lugar más conocido de ciudad sur, se llamaba (el Pao Pao café).pero Ese no era un lugar común, ese lugar era especial porque allí iban peleadores muy fuertes, y no Solo eso sino porque a veces había combates allí, la mayoría delos peleadores más conocidos Conocían ese lugar.

Terry le había organizado una fiesta de despedida a Alfred… él se sentía tan contento de tener un amigo que se preocupara tanto por el, en la fiesta estaban Andy, (hermano de Terry), joe, may, y Los peleadores algunos que se habían enfrentado a blanco y muchos conocidos de Terry. En ese Rato, comieron, bailaron contaron historias. Fue la más grandiosa fiesta que Alfred le haiga Organizado, claro… Excepto la que su abuelo le hizo en su cumpleaños.

Pero como todo Alfred y su abuelo tenía que volver a casa… así que todos sus amigos y nuevos Amigos lo acompañaron a su avioneta, para despedirlo…principalmente el nuevo y mejor amigo Que Alfred había hecho( Terry)…

Alfred: Bueno… Supongo que aquí separamos nuestros caminos…

Terry: recuerda que este no es un adiós. Sino un asta pronto…

Alfred: Si… ¡Es cierto!...

Alfred y Terry se estrecharon la mano y se despidieron…

Alfred: Gracias… Sabes cuándo te vuelva a ver te vencer…

Terry: Aguadare con emoción a que llegue ese día…

Alfred se despidió de todos, y después subieron a la avioneta. Y surcaron el cielo. Pero antes de Subir más. Terry tomo su gorra y se la arrojo a Alfred. Como un obsequio. Alfred la tomo y dijo…

Alfred: ¡No los Olvidaré!

Alfred y su abuelo surcaron en el horizonte para después combinarse con las nubes, para después Ir a casa. Y estar listo para… ¡ELEVARSE AL CIELO Y ALCANZAR UN SUEÑO!..

"Fin"


End file.
